


Coffee Shops and Kisses on the Cheek

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FSA Week, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character, Trans Stiles, i guess they're meeting again after a long period apart??, it's never specified but that's what i was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you even thinking about?"</p><p>"You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shops and Kisses on the Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> My love for trans girl!Stiles is back in full force accompanied by another period of love for Sciles. I go through periods of time where I don't think about these two together at all and I don't know why. That's why it's been so long since I've written any Sciles, which is super sad 'cause it's the fourth of my Stiles ships.
> 
> This was written for Fuck Scerek Anon Week, which, unfortunately, I won't be able to contribute more to, since I'll be working on tw polya sats, my tw fall harvest fic and my tw femslash bb fic. I've got a lot to work on, which is either good or bad. I'm not sure which.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

She looks different.

It's not a bad kind of different. It's good, way too good. But it's... strange.

The only things that still look the same are her pretty little moles - which still decorate her cheeks like a constellation - and her golden eyes - thankfully as bright as before, filled with some form of adoration, towards him or the coffee he doesn't know - but everything else? It's all different.

Her skin's still soft and pale but it seems healthier somehow - cheeks burning a lovely shade of pink from the cold. Her heart lips are curved in a infectious, crooked smile that pulls at his heartstrings. Her hair, newly long - it's so weird to see it like this, but it suits her so well - is hanging slightly over her eyes, beanie hanging off the back of her head.

"Scott," Stiles calls, lips twirking down into a small shadow of a frown. "Scott, are you even listening?"

He blinks, coming back to reality to feel a cup in his hands and a girl across the table staring at him with bambi eyes, realising he'd drifited into a dream state. "Uh...."

Instead of getting angry, she rolls her eyes like expected and sips at her hot chocolate, nodding at his coffee. "Isn't that getting cold?"

"Uh..." Scott continues, still a little shaken from his earlier observations. The romantic inside him is screaming about his best friend's beauty and while he agrees, it's a bit strange to think of her like that.

Stiles just giggles at his confusion, shaking her head and slipping a piece of cake through her lips, "What are you even thinking about?"

The words leaves his mouth before he can think about it, "You."

She tilts her head in questioning, mouth twisting into a line, "What about me?"

"How different you look," he murmurs, focusing his eyes on her hair, before sliding in an afterthought after wondering about it. "In a good way, of course."

Stiles brushes the hair out of her eyes, suddenly losing her self-confidence and duking her head down, "I like it this way. I like everything this way."

What she cannot say, that she never liked things the way they were before, hangs heavily in the air and an awakward silence passes between them, the noises of the cafe not even beginning to break it.

Scott looks into her eyes - her brown, broken eyes - and smiles as best as he can, albeit looking a bit strained. "It suits you. You look..."

Pretty. Beautiful. Goregous. All these words could be used to describe her, but he settles for another.

"Amazing," he tells her truthfully. "Aboslutely amazing."

The grin that spreads across her lips and lights up her eyes and nearly the entire room knocks the breath out of him and he smiles back, a sense of happiness flowing through him at the thought of his best friend piping up from his words alone.

It shocks him slightly when she leans over the table, plopping down her cup with a small thud, and presses a kiss to his cheek, lips soft as they brush against his skin, the crumbs on her cheek falling to the nearest surface.

Maybe it makes him blush too, but he'd never admit it.

He'd never admit the sense of love that grips his heart either.

But he would admit that the pretty flush that comes over Stiles' face afterwards is one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen.


End file.
